Two Lives, One Person
by Greyowl23
Summary: Callie Jacob, devoted sister, protector of Jude Jacob, ffiteen years old. No criminal record. Quinn, drug runner, takes orders from Spider. Wanted by police, and is needed to find a way to arrest Spider. Two lives, one fifteen year old girl. What happens when Stef meets both Callie and Quinn? Will she help Callie with her little brother, or arrest Quinn and catch Spider?
1. Meet Quinn

Callie's POV

"You Quinn?" A guy asked, getting my attention.

"Yeah, are you Jack?" I questioned back, looking at the guy with short black hair and green eyes.

"Yep," Jack answered. "When they said I was meeting a person named Quinn, I was honestly expecting a dude."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a guy," I said, tightening my ponytail. I was wearing black leggings, black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. "Anyway, do you have it? Spider runs a tight schedule."

"Yeah, here," the guy said, pulling his bag off his shoulders.

"We'll switch bags," I said, pulling mine off. I opened it and showed him the bag that had drugs in it. "Open your bag."

Jack unzipped his bag and showed me the cash. I picked up a dollar and examined it while he said," It's real. Promise."

"Okay," I said. "We'll hand off the bags at the same time. Then, we're done here." Jack nodded and I said, "One, two, three!" He threw his bag to me, and I threw my bag to him and took off down the street.

I turned around and saw that Jack had taken off in the other direction. I turned the corner, and got to the end of the alley. I pulled off the bag and set it down. "Two hundred, three hundred, five hundred, thousand, thousand five hundred, two thousand. It's all here." I zipped it back up, and ran down two more streets and reached the house. "Yo, Spider! It's Quinn."

Spider appeared from the beaten down house and said," You got all of it?"

"Yeah, and you promised twenty percent," I said. "So give me four hundred and I'll be out of your hair."

Spider opened the bag and handed me four hundred. "Why don't you stay a little longer, Quinn? You don't have to leave."

He placed his hands on my hips and I pushed them off while saying," No. I've told you before: I run your deals, and that's it. See you tomorrow."

"Later, Quinn, " Spider said, as I walked off with my money. "Hopefully one day you'll change your mind."

"Whatever," I said, as I walked off back to my foster home. I got to my room without waking up my abusive, alcoholic foster father. "Jude, baby, I'm back," I whispered, watching my little brother sit up on his bed.

"Hey, Callie," he said, giving me a hug. "You were gone longer this time."

"Sorry, I had to wait on someone," I said, kissing his forehead. "Don't worry about me. I'm always okay. Here's your money for this week." I handed him fifty dollars. "Now don't lose it. Go to sleep." I took off my jacket and shoes, and curled up with Jude. Falling asleep.

Stef's POV

"Now according to the guy we sent in, this girl goes by Quinn," Detective Johnson said, pointing at a blurry picture of a girl wearing all black. "We're not sure of her exact age, but the guy said that she looked to be a teenager. He only saw her for a second before this so-called Spider made him leave. He said that this Spider character is very dangerous."

"Do we know anything else about this girl?" I asked, lookikmg at the picture. "Why she would be working for a guy like Spider?"

"We're not sure," Detective Johnson answered. "This girl might be getting it for money. Some people run drugs for a certain amount of money from it. Spider might have promised her money for running the drugs and... other things."

"Okay, well this girl might be the key to catching Spider," I said. "So we need to find out as much about her as we can. So, are we sending somelne else in."

"Well, our guy said that she's very wary around men that she deals with," Johnson said. "So we thought of you."

"Why me?" I asked, standing up. "I have a family that I need to come home to. Spider is responsible for tons of deaths. I will not get within one hundred feet of him."

"You won't have to," Johnson said. "Just go in, and talk with Quinn. She never appears to be violent. Just talk to her Foster. Please."

"Will do," I said. "When do I go in?"

"Tomorrow."

-that night-

I stood at the empty corner and Johnson asked through the earpiece,"Stef, can you hear me?"

"Yep," I said, zipping up my jacket. "Could she be in danger with Spider if she takes the fake money?"

"She could, yes," Johnson answered. "But hopefully you can get through to her before she leaves."

"I just don't feel right about this," I said, fidgeting with the bag.

"It'll be okay, Foster," Johnson reassured me.

"You Kat?" I heard a voice ask, making me turn around.

"Yep," I said. "I hope you're Quinn."

"I am," the girl replied, showing no emotion. She had a serious face, but soft brown eyes. She had on black boots, black leggings, black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She had her curly brown hair in a ponytail. She looked to be about fifteen. "I've never seen any girls around here before," she commented, keeping a straight face. I noticed how her vocabulary and grammar were better than most people that were found dealing on the streets.

"I'm new," I replied, trying to hold the same serious tone.

"You got the money?" Quinn asked me. "Because Spider doesn't mess around with newbies who slip up. You mess up, and you'll be dead by morning. Got it?"

"I got the money," I said, showing her the bag. I unzipped it, and I saw her reach for the bag. Before I could pull it away, she snatched up a bill.

She examined it for a second and then said," Are you a narc? Are you screwing us over? This is fake! You're gonna get me in a crapload of trouble!" She was shouting at me, and a look of almost fear washed over her face.

"No, I'm not trying to get you in trouble," I said. "I'm a detective, and I can help you get away from Spider. I can help you put him away."

"I don't want to put him away!" Quinn shouted. "I don't need to get away from Spider. He doesn't do anything to me! Just go away!" The next second, Quinn took off down an alley, and I started following her. She was fast for a girl in boots. I ran after her, and she took a right leading to an old abandoned place I knew was there.

"Quinn!" I called, looking around.

"Get out of here!" Someone yelled back. It was a man with a deep voice. "Leave Quinn alone!" I turned the corner and looked at a African-American guy, holding a gun. "I said GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay," I said, turning around. "Sorry."

"Yeah keep walking and don't ever come back!" He shouted at me, and I took off back down the street.

"Foster! Are you okay?" Johnson asked throught the earpiece.

"I'm good," I said. "But I think I just met Spider. He seems to care for Quinn. Like she's not just a runner to him. I don't think using Quinn will work. But she's young, like fifteen."

"Wow, okay," Johnson said. "Go home, Foster. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay," I said. "See you in the morning."

Callie's POV

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Spider asked me, as I collapsed on the floor, thinking about how I almost gof caught.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, forcing myself to stand up. "I need to get back home."

"No, you seem scared," Spider said. "Stay here for a minute."

"I really can't," I said. "I have a brother to get back to."

"Right, sorry," Spider said. "We lost some valuable money tonight. Do you think you could double up deals tomorrow?"

"As in, do a day deal?" I asked, handing him back the bag of drugs.

"Yes, that's exactly what i mean," He said very seriously.

"I've never worked a day deal before," I said. "It's really risky. If I get arrested-"

"You won't," Spider said. "This time, you're carrying a gun."

"Spider I can't," I argued, watching as he pulled out a gun.

"Yes you can, Quinn," he said, handing me the gun. "At nine tomorrow, you need to meet a guy named King at the corner of Main and Third. Got it? He's handing off some money. You gonna hand him this gun," Spider said, holding up another gun. "If he gives you any trouble, explain to him that I sent you and that you armed as well. Got it?"

"So this guy isn't a runner?" I asked.

"No, he's the leader," Spider said. "Be careful, Quinn. You're the best runner I got.""

"I will, I always am," I said, walking away towards home.


	2. Callie Jacob

Stef's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly got out of bed and answered it. "This is Stef," I said, putting the phone to my ear

"Hey, this is captain Johnson," Johnson said through the phone. "I know this is kimd of last minute, but could you go to a school today to talk about careers?"

"Sure," I said, walking over to my closet to pick out clothes. "What school?"

"Jefferson High School," Johnson answered. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yep," I said. "I'll talk to you later Captain."

"Okay, bye Stef," Johnson hung up, and I saw Lena get put of bed.

"No dangerous stunts today, right?" Lena asked, giving me a kiss.

"No, just going to a school to talk about careers," I said. "Let's go wake up the kids."

-linebreak-

I was driving towards the school, when I saw a guy and a girl talking. The guy was definitely older than her, and was yelling at her about something. The girl nervously pulled a box out of her bag, and handed it to him as he handed her a bag. The girl turned around and ran off. I almost immediately realized that the girl was Quinn. Except this time, she was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt. She also had a gun with her.

I was tempted to go after her, but I didn't want to take the risk of getting hurt. When I arrived at the school, the office administrator said," You will be starting in Mr. Blakely's tenth grade classroom. It's right down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thank you," I said, exiting the office. I walked down the hallway, and into the classroom.

"Class, this is Detective Stef Foster," Mr. Blakely said, gesturing towards me. "Before we start, has anyone seen Callie? No? Okay, take it away Detective."

"Hi, so you guys already know that I'm a detective-" I was cut off by the loud sound of the door swinging open.

"Callie, so nice for you to finally join us," Mr. Blakely said. "This is your last chance, next time will be after-school detention. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sorry Mr. Blakely," the girl said, but something about her seemed familiar. She sat down and took off her sweater, and I saw the blue shirt I saw this morning. This was Quinn. She must've noticed me too, because she immediately sank down in her seat.

"Anyways, I'm a detective for San Diego law enforcement..."

Callie's POV

As soon as the bell rang, I shot up and bolted out the door. "Callie, wait!" A woman's voice yelled towards me.

I continued to run until I got to the middle school that was next door. "Callie!" Jude said, running over to me. "How was your day?"

"It was good, baby," I said, ruffling his hair. "How was your's?"

"It was good," he answered, skipping next to me. "Is John already home?"

"I don't know," I answered. "It'll be okay."

"Will you sign my report card for me?" Jude asked, pulling out the paper. He handed it to me. I looked over the paper and saw nothing but F's and D's.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said. "I would offer to get you a tutor, but we probably won't be here long." Jude nodded, and I saw Detective Foster exit the school. She caught glimpse of me, and I said," Jude, baby, let's hurry up and get home. I have a lot of homework to do. And I have to go out tonight, but I'm free the reast of the week. Promise."

"Okay," Jude said, as we started walking quicker. Getting closer to our current foster home. "Callie, who was that blonde lady that was looking at you?"

"I don't know," I lied. "She thinks I'm someone else."

"Quinn!" I heard the voice yell.

"Callie, who is that?" Jude asked, looking st the blonde detective. "Why is she calling you Quinn?"

"Hold on, Jude," I said, waiting for the Detective to catch up with us. "What do you want?" I asked her when she reached us.

"Quinn, I just need t-" she started but I cut her off.

"I'm not Quinn," I said. "I don't know who Quinn is."

"You're Quinn," she said softly, looking from me to my brother.

"No I'm not," I snapped, holdingnon to Jude's hand. "I'm Callie. So just leave me alone. Don't ever talk to me again. I can't help you with Quinn."

She sighed and said,"Callie just hear-"

"No!" I said. "Now leave us alone so I can get my brother home. I will call the cops."

I realized that it was not the greatest thing to say to detective when she replied," I was a cop. I know every cop here. And if they ask, I will tell them that you work with Spider."

"Who's Spider?" Jude asked, innocently.

"I don't know, baby," I said. "This detective thinks I work for him. Come on, bud, let's get back to John's."

"Okay," Jude said, and I left the detective looking at me with a confused face. She officially knew about both of the people that I was: Callie and Quinn. "Callie?" My little brother said.

"Yeah, bud?" I answered, ruffling his hair.

"What do you do when you go out at night?" He asked me, looking at me with his brown eyes. He was so innocent, I couldn't taint his innocence with all this stuff I was doing.

"Nothing you need to worry about," I said. "Now get inside the house and start your homework." Jude nodded, and walked into the house, me following right behind him.

-linebreak-

I ran down the street and almost made it to Spider's place, when I heard police sirens. The cops were following me. I ran up to Spider's place and frantically knocked on the door.

"Spider, let me in!" I shouted. I guess Spider heard yhe sirens because I heard quick footsteps, and the door swung open. He gestured for me to get in, and he slammed the door behind me. "The cops are after me. And some detective knows my real identity. I played dumb."

"Quinn, how could you be so reckless?" Spider asked, his hand slamming down on the table. "You're forgetting that if I get caught, you will have no place to get money. Not everybody is as forgiving as me."

"I'm sorry," I said. "The detective must've saw me during the day deal. She was following me. I don't feel safe working these streets anymore. There has to be some other way to get money without working the streets." Spider raised his eyebrows and I said," I'm not doing that either. You have to help me, Spider. I have somebody I have to support."

"Well... there is something you can do that isn't as risky with cops, but it's a bit more dangerous," Spider said. "You can take Max's spot as co-leader. You're younger than most, but i trust you, Quinn. It would require skipping a bit more school, but I would raise you to five hundred instead of four."

"What happened to Max?" I asked..

"He was a narc," Spider said. "Don't worry, I took care of it. What do you say Quinn? You want a promotion?"

"Yes," I answered, shaking Spider's hand.

Spider nodded and said," You start tomorrow."

 **A/N: So, how was it? Please review. Things are about to get a little more interesting between Callie/Quinn and the Adams Foster family.**


	3. Guardian

Mariana's POV

I walked into the mall, just as some girl walked out. I was meeting up with Lexi at the food court. The girl walked past me, bumping into my side.

"Can you look where you're going, please?" I said, shouting to her. She turned around and I saw her deep brown eyes, that matched her curly hair.

"Can you shut up and leave me alone?" The girl retorted, crossing her arms.

"What did I do?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "You were the one who ran into me!"

"Yeah well..." the girl started, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Quinn, you ready to go?" I watched as the girl looked past me at a tall African-American man. "We didn't come here to chat."

"Yeah, let's go," The girl, Quinn, said, walking towards him. "I need to get back home soon. "

"Okay, but first, we need to meet with King," the guy said. I didn't realize that I was staring and hadn't moved until the guy said, " Did you need something, or are you just stalking my girl now?"

"S-sorry," I said, walking up to the door. "My bad."

"Spider, I don't like King," I heard Quinn say. "He almost killed me last time."

 _Spider?_ I thought, as I walked in the mall. _Isn't that the guy my mom's looking for?_

Stef's POV

"So, we have a bit of a problem,:" Johnson said, looking at me and two other detectives in the room. "Agent Rhodes has dissapeared. He didn't return to the station last night and he told me he thought someone might be onto him."

"So you're saying Rhodes is dead?" Peterson, an older detective, said.

"It's a very likely possibility," Johnson admitted. My phone started to ring and Johnson said," You should tske that Stef."

I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mariana. "What's up, honey?" I said when I pressed the accept button. "I'm at work so make it quick please."

"Mom, I think I just saw that guy Spider I heard you talking about," Mari said. "He was with some girl. Her name started with like a Q... I think."

"Quinn," I said.

"Yeah, that's her name," Mariana said. "How did you know that?"

"I'm working on a case that involves her and Spider," I answered. "Where did you see them at?"

"At the Jefferson Mall," Mariana said. "Because I was meeting up with Lexi."

"Did they say anything to you?" I asked.

"The girl just kinda got into an argument with me because she bumped into me," Mariana answered. "And the guy just made like a side comment because I was staring at Quinn. He called her 'his girl'."

"Okay thank you, Mari," I said. "Love you, bye."

"Bye Mom." She said, and I hung up the phone.

When I returned to the room, Johnson asked," Everything okay, Foster?"

"Umm, my daughter just saw Quinn and Spider near the Jefferson Mall," I said, putting my phone in my pocket. "I'm working on finding out more about this Quinn girl. And I'm close to finding out her real identity. I've had a few leads."

"Okay, Foster," Johnson said. "You can go home now. Call me if you get anymore leads on the girl."

"Will do, Sir," I said, leaving the room and heading home.

-linebreak-

"Love, I'm home," I called, walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, honey," Lena said, smiling at me. "So I need to talk to you. Bill called me and said that there were these two kids that got into some trouble with their foster father, and he needs to find them a new place. They're brother and sister, and if we don't take them in then they will be seperated. What do you think?"

"I think we should say yes," I said, kissing my wife. "It's just for a little bit, right?"

"Right," Lena said. "I'm going to call Bill and tell him to bring them over tonight."

"Okay," I said. "I got a few new leads on the case today. I'm getting closer to finding out who this Quinn girl us, and why she has decided to work with Spider. If it's who I think it might be, I think she does it to support her brother. I just don't understand why someone so young would be working with a guy like Spider. Speaking of, is Mari back yet?"

"No," Lena answered. "She called a few minutes ago, and said he would be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go change," I said. "Then I will come back down and wait for Mariana."

"Why do you need to talk to Mariana?" Lena asked me curiously.

"It's part of the case," I said. "She had a little run-in with Spider and Quinn. I just need to ask her a few questions. "Don't forget to call Bill."

I walked upstairs, and went to my room to change. A few minutes later, I was back downstairs in more comfortable clothing, and I sat down next to Lena on the couch.

"So, Mariana had a nice chat with Quinn," I said. "Hopefully, it can help with the case. I've ran into her so many times, that I could've arrested her by now, but I would just hate to do that to the girl. I mean, she's only like fifteen or sixteen. I want her to help us catch Spider so she doesn't go down with him. She just trusts him so much."

"Well, maybe it would help if you talked to her some more," Lena said. "Like off-duty, no badge."

"That's a good idea," I said. "But how do I find her."

"Seems like you haven't had much trouble these past few times," Lena said. She was right, hopefully, I could confront Callie again and ask her about Quinn. "Other than that, how was your day?" Lena asked me.

"It was good," I said. "How was your day, love?"

"It was good," my wife answered. "I was kind of alone since Mariana was with Lexi, Brandon had piano, and Jesus was meeting up with some friends."

"Well now we can keep each other company," I said, giving Lena another kiss. "Did Bill say when he was going to bring the kids?"

"Actually, he said he would go ahead and bring them over," Lena said. "So they should be here soon." The door opened, and Lena said," Mari, is that you?"

"Yeah, Mama," Mariana answered. "Is Mom here?"

"I'm right here, Mari," I said, and she appeared in the living room.

"Oh hi, Mom, I-" Mariana started but was interrupted by Jesus, who walked in.

"Hey, what's Bill doing here?" Jesus asked, pointing towards outside. "I saw him pull up."

"Oh they're already here," Lena said. "We're going to be fostering two kids for a little while."

"That's cool," Jesus said. "I think they got out of the car. I'm gonna go put my stuff upstairs." I looked out the window and saw Bill walk up to the door with two kids, one girl who was looking down and wearing a baseball cap, and a little boy hiding behind her. They got to the door, and Lena opened it.

"Hey, Lena," Bill said. "This is Callie and Jude." I walked over, and saw the younger boy, who was still hiding behind his sister. _Callie and Jude, where did those names sound familiar from?_ "Callie, could you please look up, and take the hat off?"

"I'd rather not," Callie mumbled.

"Okay, well I better take off," Bill said. "Callie, please behave. Bye Lena, bye Stef."

"Bye, Bill," Lena and I said. The door closed, and Mariana eyed the girl up and down.

"Wait A second," Mariana said. "I saw that exact outfit today, minus the baseball cap. Are you..."Mariana stopped when the girl looked up, revealing the face of Quinn. Except now, her eye was black, and her cheek was bruised. "Wait, so you're Quinn?"

"What are you talking about?" Callie spat. "I don't know who Quinn is, and I don't know what _she_ told you," she said, gesturing to me. "But I'm not Quinn." Callie looked over at her brother, who was looking at his sister, clueless. He didn't have a scratch on him, and was gripping onto Callie's shirt like his life depended on it. There it was, that was my answer. In front of Jude, she was Callie. His sister and protector, and nothing more. She wasn't Quinn, and she wasn't a care-free fifteen year old girl. She was Jude's guardian.


End file.
